Attack on Academia (a BnHA x SnK crossover fanfiction)
by CinamonRoll-chan
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a hero in making. After having a battle with the hero killer Stain, he was chosen by a bored goddess ant transported into the world of Attack on Titan! Now Izuku needs to deal with man eating titans and danger that lurks behind every corner. Join Midoriya on a journey of danger, danger, more danger and the search for a way back home!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It's a me! The author! I just wanted to say thank you for clicking on this fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy it! Because this is my first fanfiction ever I'm begging you, dear reader, to leave as much criticism as you can. I really want to improve and it would help me. A LOT!** **So, please become my literature teacher and nitpick the hell out this chapter. With that being said I hope you'll enjoy and I hope to see you in the next part! Bai!**

 **Also I should clarify that I don't own Attack on titan and My hero academia, but that would be a great present for my birthday!**

Chapter 1: A bored god

In this world full of quirks, it's is likely that at least once in your life you will meet a villain. It is not so likely that you will be injured by a villain. And it's highly unlikely that you will be killed by one. But it looks like the students of class 1-A have the ability to break statistics. Even now Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki and Tenya Iida are fighting an unlikely opponent – the hero killer Stain.

The only thing swirling in Izuku's head right now is the idea, the wish to defeat Stain. Even more he wants to save his classmates. After starting to feel the ground again Izuku stood up in the dark ally way. Activating One for all he felt energy running threw his body. As green lightning bolts started to appear around Izuku, he jumped with all of his might, aiming for Stain. As he got ready for impact everything in the ally way got bright, blinding him. Loosing sense of his surroundings Izuku lost consciousness.

When Izuku returned he found himself in a dark void. With shaking legs and a worried look on his face he looked around. Darkness, darkness and emptiness.

"Hello?" Midoriya heard his voice echoing in the empty void.

"So… you're finally awake" a girlish voice startled Izuku making him fall to the ground "I got REALLY bored waiting for you, Izuku-kun" a bright light suddenly appeared taking form. A young girl surrounded by white light stood right infront of him. Light blue hair braided in a messy looking hairstyle. Bright pink eyes looked like flashlights in the darkness. The mysterious girl was wearing something similar to a sailor uniform, a lazy-looking cardigan and sneakers that needed some fixing. You could see a small smile hidden behind a woolen scarf.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name? Are you with the villain league?" Izuku attacked the mystery girl with questions. You could see fear and neediness to know mixed in his face.

"Calm down Izuku-kun" trying to calm her 'friend' the mysterious girl rested her pale arm on Izuku's shoulder. "My name is Muko. I am an interdimensional being. You could say that I'm… A god"

With a shocked face Izuku pushed the self-proclaimed god to get at least a little bit away from her "You're kidding right? This can't be real? What about Todoroki and Iida?"

"Don't worry I made sure they are safe. I am a god after all" The god named Muko opened her hand. A mist-like screen appeared in her palm showing Iida and Todoroki in a hospital. Safe. Midoriya felt at ease." The more important thing is, my dear Izuku-kun…" Muko clapped her hands"You have been chosen as the first person with a quirk to get transported into another dimension!"

"What are you talking about?" You could see confusion on the poor boy's face "What if I don't want to?"

"Look Izuku-kun I'm like really bored and I don't really care about your wishes" The goddess spoke with selfishness in her voice showing how much of a narcissist she probably is. After a few seconds of silence, she brightly smiled throwing her hands in the air "Well then young Izuku-kun, get ready for the journey of your life! If you will satisfy my boredom I promise you that I will bring you back home, but for now enjoy your stay in a new dimension!"

A bright orange circle appeared around Izuku. The circle, which was probably a wormhole,started to suck the darkness of the void into itself grabbing Izuku with it" Wait! I Still have questions!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Feelings mixing in his head didn't let Izuku to think clearly.

"Oh, and one more thing" the selfish goddess screamed into the wormhole hoping that Izuku will hear her "Good luck! You'll need it!"

Izuku Midoriya – a boy with a dream of becoming a hero, the successor of the world's number one hero, a puny shrimp who never gave up was send God knows where by a bored and selfish... god. After waking up from a slumber that seemed like an eternal sleep Izuku found himself laying on a grass blanket, surrounded by giant trees.

 **Okey... This is gonna it for today. I'll maybe try to make other chapters longer, but for now this is gonna be it.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! Mata ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- So… Hello everyone… Why does this feel so awkward? Sorry for not updating the story. I had some health problems and THE HOSPITAL HAD A NO COMPUTER RULE! So, sorry about that, but yeah… I am home now, and I finally finished this chapter. It's my first time writing something that had around one thousand words, so I hope you guys will like it!**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own My hero academia or Attack on Titan. (Do I need to do this every time I publish a new chapter? Yes? Okay…)**

Chapter 2 – an encounter with a naked giant

Izuku opened his heavy eyes. He felt grass tickling his back. He saw the tops of giant trees. Like a shield they protected the forest in which Izuku found himself. The young hero tried to get up from the ground only to get met with a wave of pain in his muscles. Pushing himself he slowly, but steadily got up. Izuku's muscles felt like they haven't moved for months. No, for years!

Izuku took a looked around, inspecting his surroundings. A dark forest of giant trees. It looked like the tops of the trees where trying to take the place of the sky. The boy really felt like in a different world. His neck could feel a slight cold breeze coming from the north. The ever mentioned looked like they could fall on him any second now, unable to hold the weight of their wooden bodies. Everything looked like it was from an old horror movie. But the most terrifying thing for Izuku for some reason was… that he could see a single living soul here. If he was laying there for some time unconscious, he would have been attacked by a predator. Even if you would exclude the animals there weren't many plants. Only the giant trees, the grass and a few bushes here and there. The place felt like a graveyard of nature.

Just as Izuku finished thinking about the lack of life in the forest he saw a giant figure moving near the horizon. The figure looked like it was a human. Izuku, as a person who lived in a world of quirks and has seen people with a size manipulation quirk a few times, felt at ease. Not only that now Izuku won't have to wonder around the woods and look for civilization, but the giant person proved that in this world people also have quirks, so he will not have to hide his own. Feeling lucky, Izuku started jumping around and shouting to get the person's attention. After a good minute of acting like a little kid who wants attention the person noticed Izuku and started swiftly walking towards him.

Izuku felt the ground shaking more and more as the giant human got closer to him. The young hero got disgusted after realizing the human was naked. Usually you wouldn't come near a nudist and try to get away from him. People like that usually weren't the ones you would like to trust. At least that's what Izuku thought. But he shouldn't be picky if he is going to get at least some help from the man. Embarrassed he took another glance to inspect the giant person who was gradually getting closer. The first thing he saw was the person's lack of genitals. Yes, it is weird for Izuku to point this out before everything else, but because of the person's height and his… Naturality it was hard not to notice his missing parts.

Izuku's eyes moved higher. If his eyes would have spent more time at the bottom, he wouldn't know how to explain it to the person. Moving higher he noticed the giant's starving belly and his skeleton rib cage. 'Please don't tell me this world is in poverty and hunger, Kami-sama' Izuku thought to himself. 'Is this what that 'goddess' wanted to see? A poor little boy starving without a way home?'

Midoriya tried to shake off the thoughts. He tried to finish inspecting the person. As he looked up to see the person's face he saw him being looked down by the ever mention person. Izuku couldn't move. What he saw paralyzed him. A smile of horror. A smile that pierced you. And the eyes. Eyes of a psycho. Of a person who was empty, left his humanity. Izuku thought that Ka-chan had some tendencies, only a psychopath would have, but his scary eyes where always full of hate and anger… and humanity. Heck, even the villains, the people who stroke fear and horror into people's hearts, had more humanity in their eyes then this human. If you could even call this creature a human.

A sudden grab made Izuku come back from his thoughts to reality. The used to be human creature grab Izuku, firmly holding him and lifting Izuku from the ground. The creature's hand moving towards it's mouth made the situation clear to the young boy. This cannibal is going to devour him! Izuku's heart started racing at the speed of light. His brain split. One side was panicking, praying for dear life. The other one, looking for a way to survive and live another day.

The moment the cannibal nudist shared his stinking breath with Izuku it struck him like lightning. One for all. The young hero made some space in the tight palm of the monster to move his fingers. As he concentrated 'one for all' in his fingers green lighting blots started to spark around him. Taking a deep breath of stinking air, he released his quirk making the creature's hand explode into thousands of small pieces. Surprisingly the monster didn't even flinch, but it was enough for Izuku to release himself from the creature's prison. Izuku quickly sent 'one for all's' power into his legs, so he wouldn't die from the fall of at least ten meters. The moment he reached the ground Midoriya started to run as fast as he could to get away from the humanoid version of death.

'You must be kidding, you, stupid goddess?!' Izuku screamed in his head, cursing the lunatic who put him here. Izuku looked behind him, the creature was still pursuing him with smoke coming from his hand. The cannibal's eyes were locked onto Izuku.

Midoriya wanted to avoid combat with this monster. Luckily, he was in a forest and most trees were taller than that monster. Without thinking Izuku jumped towards the biggest and thickest tree he saw. Hopping from one branch to the other he got to safety. He didn't want to think if the monster is going to get him, he just wanted to rest. With tired and heavy eyes Izuku looked at the direction he came from. He saw the cannibal giant. The last moments before falling dead asleep he saw the giant falling to the ground.

'Maybe he needs rest too?' Izuku thought to himself before getting engulfed by the darkness.

 **Before I go I wanted to thank the people who left a review on the first chapter! It's not something to get excited about, but the reviews really made my day and made me happy, so thank you! Shout out to MIKE202303 and headshotbeast360!**

 **Okay now it's time to say goodbye! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Word from the author

A little announcement from the author

So first of all, I would like to apologize for not updating the story. But I HAVE A REASON SO JUST LISTEN! I was hospitalized because the doctors could cure me well enough and the sickness reappeared even stronger then before. And even when I returned hope I felt like a šūds ant pagaliuks.

Either way, my health has stabilized, and I have started writing the third chapter. I'm writing it first in my mother tongue and later I'm going to translate it into English. I'm doing so in hopes of writing the fanfiction with more feelings and making it look better in general. At least I hope it will turn out this way.

I have also started working on a Kekkai sensen x My hero academia fanfiction so watch out for that, I guess… My point is that I might updated the story a little bit slower.

Lastly, I would like to thank those you read the first two chapters and are (hopefully) waiting for more. As I said I'll try to work on the story as much as I can and I'll try to work on it every day.

Well, that's all I wanted to say. I think the next chapter will come out in a two week period, hopefully.

So till then! Bai Bai!


End file.
